A Lady's lesson
by Janet.M.Palma
Summary: "One-Shot"AU:Once a peasant and now a grand Lady, Levy McGar-...Redfox, must now to take daily classes in order to understand her role. But what if one of her lessons takes a turn for the worst. Will Pantherlily be able to calm his new Lady down, or will Reinforcement be needed.


**Disclaimer:** **'Fairy tail' and all of its characters is owned and copyrighted by Hiro Mashima.**

Flames danced along the walls of the manner, as a big black man came walking out of a door, into the hall. "Inform them of the ladies arrival this afternoon, we must be prepared. As well, let the Lord know what we have agreed to" He nodded to another, much smaller, man. "Yes General Pantherlily. But I had gotten word that the Lady would have arrived by now, I believe that she is even in one of her classes this moment, if I recall correctly, General?" The bigger man looked shocked, the scar over his left eye scrunched up as he glared at the smaller man. "Then hurry with the preparations, knowing her, she probably is running up and down the halls by know." The smaller man bowed, a small 'yes sir' escaped his lips before he rushed away, getting things prepared for the ball the fallowing evening.

The General let out a sigh as he began to walk down the hall, back to his chamber, running his hand over his short black hair. Then suddenly his hand flew to his sword as he heard feet patting in the distance. He relaxed a little, knowing who was making said sound. But before he could do anything, the big man was slammed into by a small force of 110 lb 4'11". Before he could register what was going on he heard crying as he looked down he saw a blob of blue hair on his chest-plate. The owner of said blue hair began to grip Pantherlily's chest. Only one gray sleeve of her long blue and black dress remained, as she tried to wrap her arms around the large man."OH LILY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY THEY DID THIS TO YOU!

And in reaction of hearing his ladies cry, the General wrapped an arm around her. After a few moments of not seeing nor sensing any danger The big man gently pried the lady off of him, wiping her eyes as he went. "Levy, what's the matter? Did that idiot do something again?" The woman shook her head, while covering her mouth, trying to calm down. But to no avail, the bluenette just threw herself at the General again. "OH! LILY!" The man was confused, kneeling so he could be eye to eye with his Lady. "Lady McGarden, please, I have no idea what you are referring to?"

The tiny blue haired woman looked at him in the eyes and blushed. "The thing, the thingy they have to do! Its just horrible" The big man was still confused, having no idea what his mistress was talking about. "I'm sorry, what 'thingy'?" Using the term was very foreign to him, but he still had not idea what his small Lady was referring to. The woman glared at her guard "The THING! Lily! The THING!" The man just shook his head, standing up as if doing so would make him remember. The small woman had to take a step back as to not get a cramp in her neck. True the man was very big for his age, but she also was very tiny. Thinking about how he got so big made the lady almost burst into tears again. But, she didn't, instead she began to shout. "GOSH DAMMIT! LILY! I'M TALKING ABOUT Castration!" Levy wispered the last part but the black man was still able to hear. The man had to forcefully keep himself from laughing, at his lady's attempt of modesty. But to no avail he burst, holding his stomach. "STOP! IT'S NOT FUNNY! It's cruel! LILY!" The man continued to laugh and did not notice the lord of the manner walk around the corner.

"Hey, what gotten into ya', Lily?" A gruff voice said, as the lady jumped. Panther lily stopped laughing but a chuckled did escape his lips. The woman's eyes began to tear up as she looked at her Lord husband. "OH! Gajeel! I'm so cruel!" The little woman ran into the other large man's arms. The man , surprised, took as step back to keep from falling but his arms wrapped around the small girl. His red eyes going down to look at the girls blue head, her hair band and crown now off the the side. He was just a few inches shorter than the General, but still too tall for the woman to fully embrace him. The Lord looked at his General, raising a piercing clad eyebrow.

"What's go 'er in tears? And why you laugh'en?" The black man walked up to his lord and he just shook his head. Chuckling as he went. He put a hand on his ladies head before ruffling her hair in a warm fashion. "Our Lady has just learned a new word in her class today, my Lord." The other man smirked as he looked at the blue haired girl. "Do ya'? Mind tell'en me what word ya' learned today, shrimp?" The 16 year old girl shook her head, trying to sink deeper into the man's arms, to embarrassed to tell him. Both men chuckled at the girls antics. "Come now, my Lady, go on and tell Gajeel what word you learned today from your teacher." The black man spoke as his lord detached the little woman from his chest, lifting her chin so red and hazel eyes met. "Come now, Levy, isn't one of y'er lessons is respond'en when y'er Lord speaks to ya'?" She turned her head to the side to avoid eye contact. "Castration! OK!? I know what happened!" The small blue haired woman turned to her Guard, with tier eyes. "I-I'm so s-sorry! L-Lily! I'm so sorry" Levy ran into the black mans arms again, as both men chuckled. The other, long haired ,red eyed, man knelt down by his young wife. "Gihi, Shrimp you've got it all wrong, Lil' didn't get his-"He was cut off by his General. "Gajeel! No such language in front of a lady, Especially Lady McGarden!" Gajeel grumbled and just stood up whiles crossing his arms, a small "Its Lady Redfox…" escaped his lips as the General rolled his eyes at his Lord then brought his attention back to the sobbing girl in his arms. "Levy, Explain what Sir Capricorn told you on this subject?" The blunette looked up at her guard and sniffed. "He said…

 _"Lady Redfox, please. For the last time, don't sit like that on the chair, your of a Nobel class now, start acting like it." A tall white man spoke in a low tone to the bluenette in a chair, her feet upon it as well. "Oh, Capricorn, leave the poor girl be, she is ,after all, just 16!" A blond woman to the left of the child smiled at her guard. Her hazel eyes holding a tone of care towards the bluenette. She wore a simple pink and red dress, her bosom peeking out from the top as she fanned herself with a fur fan. Her hair done up in a fabulous bun holding it all back with a white band and red flowers, but a few pieces did peak from the sides to frame her heart shaped face. her red choker would be tugged on every once in a while. Levy giggled at the lady next to her, finally putting her feet down, and smoothing out her floor length blue dress. As well as pulling down her gray upper arm sleeves that gathered at her finger tips. "Oh, Lu-chan your only 2 years older than I am" The golden haired woman was about to speak before being cut of by their teacher. "Yes, Levy-sama, Lady Hearfilia is older then you by only 2 years but she was raised as a lady. You must remember, you are but a peasant brought up to Lady title." The bluenettes hazel eyes sadden as she looked to the ground, her black and gold corset suddenly becoming much more interesting. Lucy looked at her friend. She knew this was true so she kept her mouth shut. Levy then smirked. "Ah! Its Lady Dragneel! Not Heartfilia! At least not anymore." Lucy smiled as she spared a glance to their teacher who smirked. "Yes, very good, Remember correct the Princesses title, I'm glad I am at least making some progress. Good job Levy-sama." The gruff man then turned back to his book as he walked over to a make-shift board his black armor almost glowing from the few candles in the room. "Now today we will review a few words we have learned over our course. Now, Lady Redfox ,please define..."..._

 _The classes went on until noon, and Lady Levy was becoming almost melancholy. She had just returned from some "Lady businesses", as Capricorn says, and she just wants to go back to her room and rest for a while until the ball the fallowing evening. She missed the scrolls in her chamber. But she also missed the gruff man that would be waiting for her there. She took a quick glance to the window to see the sun high in the sky._ 'The meeting should be almost done by now.' _The young girl thought as her golden haired friend threw a small paper at her head. She was shocked and looked over at her friend, who seemed to act innocent. The young girl smirked, something she had picked up from her Lord,_ 'Oh, its on Princess' _She thought as she took a small paper from her book , crumbled it up, and threw it at her goddess like friend. The girls giggled before they went on an all out paper war in the small drawing room. Levy was about to throw another one before a rough cough caught her off guard. The girls looked at the man in front of them, crossed arms and face, the man glared at the two girls in front of him. Sir Capricorn put a hand on his face before groaning. "Alright ladies, I think I kept you here long enough, so one more lesson, but please, Lady Redfox, Princess Lucy, just sit still in till I get through it?" The girls smiled at the tall men before saluting. "Yes, sir!" The two girls giggles and the man smiled. 'Of course' he thought before siting in front of the two young women. Levy tightened the small crown/hairband on her head, and Lucy wiggled the tiara on her hair, before sitting up straight._

 _"Now, Ladies, for the final lesson I will teach you about Castration and its importance in our society." The golden haired beauty took a glance at her friend before looking at her guard."Uh, Capricorn, I...I don't think Levy needs to learn about this process...not yet anyway..." The blue haired girl in question looked at her blond friend. "My princess, It is vital for Lady McGarden to learn this now. She is , after all, the Lady of this manor. The faster she learns, the faster she can get to work, Do you not think? She will soon be accompanying the Lord on some business in the small country of Basco, and I believe it is safer for her to know now..." The woman's eyes held worry before nodding and continuing to fan herself. "Alright, if you say so." Levy was confuse, what about Castration? The white haired man sat in front of Lady Redfox "Please, My lady, pay close attention. This is a process done to guard of Royal and Nobel women. It's done to protect the virginity of the Ladies from her guard." Levy just cocked her head to the side.'Protect my virginity? But Lily would never do something to risk that' The girls guard and friend came to mind as she thought of what the white haired man was saying. "The process is done by cutting of the mans reproductive skin." The room went silent after the man spoke. Levy looked over at her friend who had a stoic face. Then it dawned upon her._ 'Lily' _Her friend had to have his...his...cut off? The Lady felt like throwing up, she felt sick to her stomach. Before she could express her feelings the man spoke again "This also causes the men to become very large, larger than normal actually. Because they can not relies, all of that builds up." The man stood up and began to put his book away. "Like, for example, That black guard of yours he-" He was cut off by the sound of the doors being slammed open. He looked over at the now empty seat before looking at his Princess. "I told you..."the blond softly spoke. The man looked back at the door and sighed._ 'Oh, my'

 _Tiers steamed down Levy's face as she ran out of the drawing room. She ran as fast as her short legs could carry her. The thoughts of her friend running threw her mind._ 'Lily...Lily's wife...I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I'm so sorry!' _The picture of her guards beautiful wife ran through her mind. She had to get to him, she had to apologize. She didn't know that is what would happen when she accepted Gajeel! '_ I'm so sorry lily!' _Then as she turned a corner, there, she saw him. She slammed into him, feeling his arms wrap around her and his confusion she finally sobbed out._

 _"Oh LILY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY THEY DID THIS TO YOU!"_

Both men let a laugh out as the young girl finished explaining what had happened. The little girl began to get angry, she glared at the two men in front of her. She was about to yell again but a melodic voice behind her stopped her in her tracks. "Now, Lily, why would you laugh when clearly our lady is in distress. And Lord Redfox, Your young bride requires assistance. I'm very disappointed in the both of you." All of them turn to see a beautiful young woman. Her short white hair was adorned with a simple red rose. Her pink and red sweet heart dress was removed of any wrinkles, and her gray turtle neck under shirt wrapped exquisitely around her neck. She also had a clam tone to her. Unlike the blond next to her who seemed to be out of breath. "Levy! I finally found you. I was so worried, you ran off to quickly!" The busty blond ran up to her blue haired friend. Her pink and red dress waving behind her. The blond slammed into the much smaller figure. "Shagotte what is the meaning of this, why are you in the manner?" The long haired man question the woman"Oh, Gajeel, I can come and visit when I please. And Lady Dragneel tells me our young Lady is in need of a much thought into lesson." The blue haired pixie like girl blushed as she looked at her busty friend. "Lu-chan?" Lucy just rolled her eyes and squeezed the young girl. "Well I called her so she can sort out the mess Capricorn started. You need to be taught Levy, and you ran out to quickly. So I just ran to get Shagotte. She will explain Casteration to you better" The girl just shook her head before pushing herself out of Lucy's arms. "No! He said they did it to LILY! I never wanted that, I didn't know they did that!" Tiers came to the young girls eyes. Levy ran into the white haired woman's arms. "OH! Mrs. Shagotte! I'm so sorry! Now you and Lily can never have kids of your own! Its all my fault! I swear I never wanted this!" The woman looked down at the young girls, a ghost smile on her face. Then she looked at Gajeel whose face went pale, and at Pantherlily who was now shaking his head." Oh, Levy, darling, you have got it wrong. Me and Pantherlily already have a daughter." The small girl sniffed before looking up. "W-what?" The woman whipped the girls tiers away before talking again."We have a beautiful little girl, her name is Carla." She looked over at the blond woman. "If I recall correctly , she is around the same age as Shiawasena, is she not. Lady Dragneel?" The blond smiled and looked at her friend, "That is right, Happy is just two months younger than Carla is." The blue haired girl looked over at the General "Y...you never told me you had a daughter..." The white haired woman looked at her husband. "That's right , dear, why have you never mentioned your beautiful daughter to our Lady?" Her smile sent a shiver down the large mans back. Before he could answer he was cut off by his lord. "Calm down, shrimp, I told em' to keep it to himself, we were goin' to introduce you to her tonight, at the ball, when you met Shiawasena you were suppose to meat the little rug-rat " The blue haired girl looked at her husband before smiling. "Oh, GAJEEL! YOUR SO SWEET!" She crashed into the mans arms, a big 'ohf' came from the man before he smirked and wrapped his arms around his wife."Come on shrimp, let Shagotte teach ya', I don't think I want you tak'en lessons from Capricorn anymore." The girl just giggled as the man tightened his hold on her. "It's alright, I don't mind, I think its kinda my fault, I should have let Sir Capricorn finish before I ran out." The man just smirked as he looked over at his guard before releasing the small girl. "Come now, Lady McGarden, I have much to explain. You can cuddle with Lord Redfox, after our lesson" The big man scoffed a small 'Its Levy Redfox' escaped his lips before the girl laughed. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Shagotte. Lets get going. Lu, will you be joining us?" The blond, who was ignored up to this point smiled and nodded. "I will even tell you about Carla, Lady Levy, she is the sweeties child in the world." The young blue haired girl was statistic, "Then lets go! Lu! Tell me more about Happy!" she shouted before rushing down the hall with the blond woman, both smiling and laughing. "Girls, please, slow down, this old lady can't keep up with you!" Shagotte shouted after the girls. There giggles becoming distant down the hall."Old? Your 8 years younger than I am. Are you implying I'm old as well" The white haired woman turned to her husband before smiling. "Oh, calm down Lily, I was just jesting" The woman looked at her Lord before smiling. "You are a very lucky man, my Lord, to find such a young and beautiful woman for your Manor. And to think she accepted after what you did." The long haired man smirked, his canines becoming visible. "Yea, what of it?" The woman smiled rolling her eyes, "I'm just saying, my lord, our little 'fairy' has grown very much from then." The small woman walked off after the two young women, after giving her partner a small kiss on the cheek"You know she is right, I told you this would work out. After all, you always believed in Fairy's as a young lad." The shorties of the two men turned to walk down the hall, his cape flaying behind him. "I know..." The other man smirked, scar over his left scrunching up, as he walked away.

The rest of the day went uneventful. The preparations for the ball were complete, and Lady Lucy finally went home to prepare herself. And after many tried apologize, Capricorn was finally allowed to re-teach the young Lady of Manor Redfox. The Lord was stubborn but after a few glances from his small wife, he finally obliged. Lady Redfox herself was preparing for the ball as well. Her blue hair was tucked behind a white hairband, a red rose to the side, while two long pieces of hair hanged from the side, framing her round face. She had long white gloves that went up to her mid upper arm. She wore a sweet heart top short dress, that was backless. Ribbons crossing down her side finally connecting to a simple red rose. The ribbon holding her dress up were long, starting from her neck and went to her mid back. The ribbons almost looked like a pair of wings, which made Levy in turn look like a Fairy, and Gajeel did not miss the opportunity to poke at his young wife's height, and appearance. It was ironic that she looked like a Fairy, especially considering the ball was in honor of when she was 'found' by her Lord. After a long night of dancing and laughter. Levy finally was able to meet Carla and Shiawasena, but she knew not to call the small boy by that name. Much to his mothers displeasure, Shiawasena preferred the name Happy. Lucy stood holding Shiawasena(Happy) while Lord Dragneel was right behind her, arms crossed and a big smile on his face, the pink haired prince was never far from both his wife and son, which please Levy in some weird way. And although this was not the first time she had seen the small child, it was the first time she had formally met him. The blond walked up to her blue haired friend. "Levy, I would like you to meet Shiawasena." Levy looked at the small boy, "Hello, prince Happy. I'm your moms friend. Do you remember me?"The small boy looked at the blue haired woman in front of him, before looking at her hair. "*gasp* You have the same hair color as me and Grandma! MUM! LOOK! LOOK!" The small blue haired boy pointed to Levy's hair before glancing at his father. "Hey buddy, what did ma say about pouting, You know Grandma don't like it either!" Lord Dragneel said to his son. The boy quickly put his hand down before smiling "AYE SIR!" Levy laughed at the surprisingly familiar term from the 3 year old and Lucy cuddled her son. Levy then looked at Shagotte who was standing behind Lily, who was holding a small, white long haired, toddler. Her eyes her identical to that of Lily's but she looked exactly like Shagotte, only longer hair. The large man walked up to Levy. "My lady I would like to introduce Carla, my 4 year old little girl." The small child looked at Levy with cold eyes, almost as if glaring at her. Before she went to hid her face in her fathers chest. Every one chuckled at the shy little girl."Hey! Don't scare Carla! If not, you will deal with me!" The small blue haired little prince in Lucy's arms threatened. Every one laughed at the two small children "Haha! Don't mind her. She is just shy. But she is a very sweet girl." Shagotte smiled at her Lady before walking up to Lily. "Now, Carla, say hello to our Lady" The little girl looked at her mother before glancing at Levy then her eyes shot to Gajeel, who was right behind Levy. She squinted her eyes before she stared between the two. Then she finally looked at Levy. "How old are you?" Her voice was small, but held strong infliction.'she got that from Pantherlily' Levy thought before smiling at the small girl "I'm 16, i'm just 12 years older than you. Isn't that wired." Carla's eyes widened then she glanced at Gajeel. "And you!" Gajeel was confuse by the girls question. "I'm 30 rug-rat, why?" The small girls eyes widened before she finally glared at Gajeel. "You pervert..." There was a small moment of silents before every one, except for Gajeel, began to laugh. Levy was holding her stomach, tiers stains on her eyes. Gajeel just looked at the young girl, paralyzed with shock he just stood there. His face darkened, he then glared at Lily! "DANM! WHY WOULD YOU TEACH YOUR CHILD THAT! YOU LITTLE F-" He was cut off by a hard nudge to his ribs. "Gajeel! don't say those words in front of two children!" Levy glared at her husband as every one began to laugh again. Natsu finally decided to speak again. "Ya, metal face! I even know that!" The laughter finally began to calm down. The night went on and people began to leave. Capricorn even encouraged Levy to hold and care for the small children in the manor, so as she can get used to her own, when the time comes. At this Gajeel smirked and Levy's face became flushed as she stuttered. Finally everyone left, and the maids began to clean the manors ball room.

Levy and Gajeel were standing on the balcony of there room, Gajeels arm around Levy's waist, and her chest was flush up against his side. Levy looked up at her husband and smiled. "Gajeel..." A small grunt came from the man, but he continued to look over his manor, almost as if he was waiting for something to happen. "Thank you..." Levy grabbed the mans face to bring it down to her lips. After the small and chapped kiss, Gajeel rose a studded eyebrow to his petite wife. "What for Fairy?..." Levy rolled her eyes at the nick name and smiled. "That you don't fallow everyone's rules, you along with the manors under King Dragneels rule...thank you... for not taking a mans children from him" Gajeel just smiled at his wife before picking her up bridal style and carrying her through there double doors. Levy squealed before throwing her arms around Gajeel thick neck. Gajeel spun around and the small blue haired woman laughed. The man smirked and threw his bride onto the bed before crawling to her. "I just ain't on taking a man pride from em'" Levy giggled before wrapping her arms around Gajeel, his huge body covering her's. Gajeel leaned down and slammed his lips on hers. Levy pulled him closer before they finally departed, catching a few breaths of air. Then Levy smirked while Gajeel just gave her a questioning look. "You know, Carla's right...you are an old pervert..." Gajeel just starred at her for a moment before his face went red "GACK! SHRIMP! COME ON! I WAS IN THE MOOD AND YOU JUST RUINED IT! I'M NOT EVEN THAT MUCH OTHER THAN YOU!" Gajeel growled at his wife as she began to laugh. "OH, really? Ya your right. Your only like...14 years older than me! HHAHHAHA" Gajeel just rolled his eyes before rolling over. "You know what, screw you! i'm goin' to sleep, Ya crazy Fairy..." Levy just continued to laugh before wrapping her arms around Gajeel's back. "OH! come now! Gajeel, play with me! Little girls need to play! HAHAHHA" Gajeel just shoved her off. "NO! SHRIMP! Stop it! go to sleep!" Levy then snickered. "What are you now, my dad, your old enough to be. ahhahaha" Gajeel turned around and pinned Levy down, "FINE! you want to play dirty, lets play!" Levy squealed as Gajeel attacked her neck.

Hours past and Levy finally went to sleep, Gajeel held the girl to his chest. He looked down at her small form, who was now covered with small, but very visible, bite marks. Gajeel smirked as his hold tightened around the small girl. His mind wandered back to her problem this morning, he snickered before he began to drift into sleep along with his lover. "Come on, Fairy, you know I ain't gan'na do that to nobody..." His eyes began to close, he just continued to speak, not expecting anyone to respond back to him. "...Besides...if any one was stupid enough to mess with ya'...ill just rip his dick off'..." and with that thought in his head Gajeel finally rested ,letting darkness surround him, and holding the small blue haired girl, the Lord finally drifted into a calm and peaceful sleep.

 ** R&R**


End file.
